


Morning Giggles

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky lets you sleep in while he takes care of the twins, Jamie and Stephanie.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 12





	Morning Giggles

Bucky always has sensitive hearing. With having the super serum, every single one of his senses heightened. He was very grateful for that now that he had kids. 

He heard the giggling of his two twin girls as well as their feet running up and down the halls. Bucky rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. His girls were always early birds. 

He turned to you and you were still fat asleep. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and carefully slipped out of bed. He tried to be as silent as a mouse as he used the bathroom and freshened up. He then crept out of the room and silently shut the door behind him. 

As soon as he stepped into the hallway, one of the twins ran into him, “Woah!”

“Morning, daddy!” six year old, Stephanie, or as people called her, Stephie, exclaimed hugging her father’s legs. 

Bucky held a finger to his lips, “Sssshhh, girls. Mommy’s still sleeping. We don’t wanna wake her. Speaking of wake, why are you two up causing trouble already?”

Stephie’s twin sister, Jamie, giggled, “We’re not! Just playing dragons and knights!”

“I’m a dragon and sissy’s a knight!” Stephie exclaimed.

“We’re fighting the bad guys!”

Bucky nodded, “Usually the knights and the dragons fight each other.”

Jamie shook her head, “I don’t wanna hurt sissy. So we’re friends! We’re a team!”

“Like you and Uncle Stevie!”

Bucky chuckled, “And what a great team you two make.” He swept his girls off their feet and they both giggled. He kissed them both on the cheek and began to descend the stairs, “Now, why don’t we go make breakfast for mommy?”

“Okay!” the twins said in unison.

* * *

You stirred awake with a groan. You reached over to Bucky’s side the bed and was met with nothing, “Aaaww come oooon.” You just wanted to cuddle your husband for a lil bit. 

You lifted your head off the pillow and listened to hopefully get an idea as to where Bucky might be. But then you caught a whiff of pancake batter and you knew exactly where he was. 

You slid out of bed and picked up one of Bucky’s hoodies, slipping it on. You then made your way downstairs, your ears suddenly picking up of the deep chuckles and the high pitched giggling of your family. 

You entered your kitchen to see Bucky at the stove. Jamie sat on the counter to his right, and Stephie to his left.

“Morning mommy!” the girls said in unison as they hopped off the counter and rushed to your side squishing you into a hug sandwich.

You smiled and hugged them back, “Good morning my little giggle bugs. What are you guys up to?”

“Pancakes!” Stephie exclaimed as she pulled you to the stove.

“Mornin’, sweetheart,” Bucky said as he gave you a peck on the lips. 

You hummed, “Morning, handsome.”

Jamie tugged at your sleeve, “Look, mommy! I made a smiley face with chocolate chips!”

“And I made a star with blueberries!” Stephie added. 

“Wow! You girls are very artistic. You must be gettin’ it from Uncle Steve.” Both girls smiled with pride. 

Bucky gestured to a mug next to the coffee maker, “I already made your coffee. Should be cooled down by now.”

You kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks, love.” You took the mug and sat at the kitchen table. As soon as your butt met with the cold, wooden seat, Bucky set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of you. The chocolate chips had formed a heart in the middle. You looked up to see a smiling Bucky. 

You tapped your lips, signalling him to kiss you, and he did, “I love you,” you mumbled against his lips. 

He smiled and mumbled back, “I love you too.”

“EEEWWWWWW!” the twins scrunched up the faces in disgust as they watched you and Bucky kiss. 

Bucky giggled and used the spatula to point at their plates, “Eat your food.”

The girls nodded and happily scarfed down their pancakes with big smiles on their faced.


End file.
